Vampire Love
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Yugi, a Vampire, is attending Domino High School. His friends, Malik, Joey, Ryou and Atemu are also Vampires, who have human boyfriends named Marik, Seto, Bakura and Heba. But, when a new kid that looks like him comes to school, will this be the person Yugi's been looking for? Warnings: Vampire Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey and Atemu. Also, there may be lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Not So Good Beginnings

Chaos: Well, here's my new AU story.

Cesar: Finally!

Carlos: Ditto.

Elijah: What took you so long?

Anthony: Yeah.

Chaos: Well, I was trying to type up chapters for my other stories and chapters for new stories, but I kept getting writer's block so I decided to type this since it's fairly easy. Cuz usually I can't type out the beginning, but this one I thought through thoroughly so I can immediately start this chapter and not get stuck for 3-10 days on the first chapter.

Cesar: Well that makes sense.

Chaos: Yup. So let's start!

Warnings: Vampire Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey and Atemu. Also, there may be lemons in later chapters. Also, OOC characters(this is AU, of course there's OOC characters!).

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yugi drummed his fingers against his desk, cheek resting against his palm as he waited for the teacher to come in. The other students were out of their seats and talking to other students.

Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an dark amethyst outline. The middle of the three colors was black, and golden blond bangs framed his face, while one just hung in the middle. He had pale skin, and narrow crimson eyes. He currently wore a black sleeveless top and black skin-tight leather pants, along with black shoes. He was also muscled, and the last thing, he was 6'4 in height.

At that moment the teacher walked in, and all the students sat down in their seats.

''Alright.'' she said, ''Today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself.'' she finished, motioning to the door.

Suddenly, a boy who looked like he should have been in middle school walked in. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline. The middle of the colors was black, while blond bangs framed his face, but some shot up into his hair like lightning bolts. He had pale skin, and slightly wide amethyst eyes. He wore a black sleeveless top, covered up by a blue school jacket, and skin-tight blue leather pants, along with black shoes. He wasn't very muscled, but was still slightly muscular. Finally, he was 5'4 in height. (AN: **snorts** And I'm 5'2 in real life; so yeah, it looks like he should be in middle school)

Yugi's head instantly shot up at seeing the boy. He stared in shock at him.

The boy smiled shyly, ''Hi, my name's Yami Sennen. I just moved here from Tokyo.'', he shyly waved at the class.

The teacher nodded, ''You may your seat now.''

Yami nodded, going over to an empty seat, which was right next to Yugi's. A few whispers were heard, some saying, ''looks like he got a seat near Yugi.'' and ''poor kid.''

Yami was confused, but shrugged it off and turned his attention towards Yugi and smiled brightly, ''Hi! My name's-''

''Yami Sennen, I know. Now, if you would kindly piss off, that would be nice.'' Yugi snapped harshly.

Yami's smile instantly faltered as his eyes looked down, tears welling up in them, ''o-ok.'' he whispered, turning his head away and buried his head in his arms and rested them on his desk, silent tears falling from his eyes.

Yugi looked over at him and felt a pang of guilt when he saw the silent tears.

'Wait, guilt?' he thought, 'But Vampires don't have emotion.' he shook his head and turned away. Though, deep in his mind, he _did _feel sorry for making Yami cry.

* * *

Chaos: Well, there's the first chapter.

Carlos: It was short.

Chaos: I know, but I wanted to get this posted, plus it's almost 8:30 and I have school tomorrow, cuz if I kept typing, then I would probably type till like, 1 or 2 in the morning.

Yugi: Nooooo, you made me make Yami cry! **pulls Yami close**

Yami: **sniff**

Chaos: Anyway, please review!

Cesar: Make the authoress happy and please leave at least 4 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Along With A Vampire

Chaos: O_O

Cesar: She's in shock.

Eden: **nods**

Chaos: O_O Holy crap….13 reviews and 11 favorites and follows, and all just for a chapter that was 678 words long?! I love you all so much!

**clears throat **Right, sorry for making you all wait…. **checks calendar **….almost 6 months for this chapter….wow...I really need to catch up don't I?

Eden: You think?

Chaos: Oh shut up. Right, well, I now use my mom's laptop to write my stories, but hopefully I'll get my own laptop soon cuz I got accepted into this new school and stuff, so I'm just hoping. Right, anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

Later on that day, when it was lunch time, Yami had sat down under a shady Sakura tree, reading a small novel called 'Twilight' which he actually found pretty interesting, even though it involved fictional creatures like Vampires and Werewolves.

He had just gotten to the part where Edward saved Bella from getting crushed by the truck when a tall shadow loomed over him. Slowly looking up, Yami nearly jumped out of his own skin at seeing Yugi towering right over him, holding a lunch tray in hand.

Yugi sat down next to Yami, who looked nervous as he scooted away from Yugi a bit. How could he trust him when just a few hours ago he had sent him into tears?

"Uh….H-hi." Yami stated nervously, clutching his book close to his chest.

"Hello." Yugi answered back in a surprisingly gentle and calm tone.

Yami blinked, nearly doing a double-take. Why was he being so nice to him?

"...I-Is there something you n-need?" Yami stuttered out.

"...I just thought you'd might be hungry," Yugi motioned to the tray in his lap. "I didn't see you get anything. You huma-you should really eat something.", he finished, though at the last part it sounded like he was going to say something else.

Yami stared in confusion, _'Okay, just this morning he was being a rude jackass, and now he's offering me food. What is he playing at? And it sounded like he was trying to say something else too…..' _Yami thought, before hesitantly taking the tray of food off of Yugi's lap.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

Damn it, I nearly spilled my secret! I really need to watch what I'm saying sometimes, it could cost me and all the others.

The thing is, I was dared by Joey to go have a 'civilized' conversation with Yami, since the incident this morning didn't go so well. I admit, I did feel kind of bad for making him cry….

Dammit, I've got to stop thinking like this! But damn..his blood is driving me crazy…..

I shake those thoughts out of my head, as I watch as a confused look plasters over his face. He seems to shake whatever he was thinking about as he hesitantly reaches for the tray that's still seated in my lap. As he does that his hand brushed up against my thigh, as I twitch slightly at the touch.

He seems to notice as he quickly pulls back, a slight blush plastered on his cheeks as he slowly starts to eat the food. A bit of syrup leaks out the corner of his mouth, as I instantly use my thumb to wipe it off and lick it off my thumb.

A dark blush pops up on his cheeks, as he ducks his head shyly and continues to eat the last bit of his food.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Atemu and the others smirking and snickering near a small table. I roll my eyes with a sigh, I seriously wonder why they're my friends again.

Shaking my head I reached for the book that Yami was reading, looking over the title and mentally smirked to myself, _'He reads these kind of books'_ I thought.

"A-aren't you going to eat anything?" Yami asked hesitantly as he still ate.

I shook my head once again and replied "No, I've already eaten something earlier before coming here." Yami understood, trying not to push things too far like he had done earlier this morning.

Letting out a breath I decided to change the subject before it got too uncomfortable for the both of us "So, this book you're reading," I held the book up for Yami to see. "How are you liking it so far? Do you believe in stuff like this?" I questioned.

Yami chuckled and I could tell that he was loosening up as this weird conversation went on, "I like it so far, though I'm not that far into the book yet. As for Vampires and Werewolves, I would have to say I don't believe in that kind of thing. I'm just reading it because it peaks my interest a bit." Yami replied.

I had to force myself from bursting into laughter as I thought, _'You have absolutely no idea how wrong you are.' _

The rest of the lunch period went on as a drag as we both could not bring up another subject to talk about. I could see the disappointed expressions on my friends faces that whole time. The bell to end lunch period chimed. Yami and I said our goodbyes as we did not have classes with each other until later.

* * *

Later that day, around 5:00 or so, I walked down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets. A soft sigh passes my lips as I wince slightly as the sun shines its rays down on me, giving me a headache.

I shake my head, before my ears pick up a faint sound from an alley way a few blocks away. I sprint towards the source, which didn't take me less than five minutes. Once I get there I feel my eyes widen at seeing Yami getting beat up by a group of Vampires while clutching his book from earlier. Blood was running down from numerous cuts on his body, which only furthered the Vampires' blood lust. I growl lowly in my throat, charging at the lead Vampire and punching him in the face, knocking him out instantly. The other Vampires charge at me, but all suffer the same fate. Those who actually managed to not get their ass kicked (somewhat), had scurried off with their unconscious friends.

I sighed in annoyance, before looking down where Yami's almost motionless body lay. The only reason I knew he was actually alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest.

I kneel down, carefully maneuvering him so that he was laying on his back, hearing his soft moan in pain, before gently hooking my arms under him and picked him up bridal style, holding him against my chest. With one arm still around him I bend down again, grabbing his backpack and the Twilight book. Once those items were gathered I place his backpack on my back and the book on his chest where his arms would have been clutching it.

I sigh again softly before getting a good grip on him, but not too tight that it could cause him pain, before jumping from building to building, going to my house where he could rest.

* * *

Chaos: Yes! I finally finished this chapter! **does a little happy dance **Right, well anyway, give a big shout out to BadListener for helping me with this chapter! Without her I would have never finished it by today. ^^ (if you're wondering her part that she wrote was from after Yugi thinks 'I wonder why they're my friends again', all the way to the part where the two part for the day :3)

Right, well, hope you all can leave a nice review (no flames please!) and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! ^^ (also sorry for the short chapter again)


	3. Chapter 3: Scares, Secrets and Shocks

Chaos: See, I started this chapter early. ^^

Eden: **grumbles **even though it probably won't be early once you post this…

Chaos: Oh shut up -_- **clears throat **anyway, thank you to _BadListener, Your Twin Hashi (Guest), EVIL IS AWESOME, Rainbowc, _and _yu-gi-ohlove3 _for reviewing last chapter. I hope you all readers will enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

Once at his house Yugi unlocked his door, stepping inside and kicked the door closed. Yami was lightly gripping Yugi's shirt, face buried in the fold of his shirt. Yugi placed his and Yami's backpack on the table before walking into the living room, placing Yami gently on his couch. Though when he tried to pull back up, Yami's grip tightened on his shirt, a soft moan/groan passing his lips. Yugi sighed, gently uncurling Yami's small fingers and placing them softly against his chest. Out of some sort of ludicrous instinct Yugi leaned down, brushing Yami's bangs from his closed eyes and kissed his forehead softly. Realizing what he just did Yugi quickly pulled up, shaking his head and briskly walked into the kitchen to start the essay their biology teacher gave them, all the while a light blush on his cheeks.

**~3 hours later, 8:15PM~**

Yugi had finished his biology essay an hour ago and was working on his algebra, science and literacy homework that was due Monday, though he figured he would do it now as opposed to over the weekend so he could have more time to watch over Yami. He hated to admit it, but once he saw how defenseless Yami looked when he was getting beaten up, he felt sympathy for the poor boy.

Yugi sighed, finishing his algebra, science and literacy relatively fast. He stood up, stretching his back and heard a small crack in response. He pushed his chair in and poked his head in the living room, and was surprised to see Yami beginning to wake up from being asleep 3 hours ago.

**Yami's POV**

I began to wake up, feeling myself laying on something plush and soft. I cracked my eyes open, surprised to see the lights off...wherever I was. The last thing I remembered was getting beat up by those street thugs before passing out.

I tried to sit up, though it was pretty hard since my whole body hurt like hell. Once I managed to get myself into a sitting position I looked around. Through the darkness I could see a few recliners scattered around the room, and there was a coffee table in front of me, with a flat screen TV on the wall in front of me also. The windows had their curtains pulled tight together so that only a tiny sliver of light could get through. That was about all I could see from what I guessed was the living room. I noticed some light shining on my legs and lifted my head up slightly to see the kitchen light on and the last person I would have expected to be standing there at the door frame.

Yugi.

**Yugi's POV**

I saw Yami looking around the living room, before he notices the kitchen light and turns to look at the door, but when he saw me he froze with a look of shock on his face.

I softly shake my head, a smirk spreading across my face as I flick the kitchen light off, casting the space we were in into total darkness, though I could see perfectly. I saw the fearful look on Yami's face as he tries to slide off the couch in an attempt to escape, but of course I was a lot faster as he bumped into me when he made a break for it for the door.

He took shaky steps back as I could practically feel the fear radiating off of him, as I grabbed his arms and pulled him close. Why not scare a little sense into him for once?

He struggles in my hold, fighting desperately to break free. I chuckle rather darkly, my eyes seeming to glow red in the darkness as I lean down and whisper into his ear, "Are you enjoying your stay here yet, Yami?"

He trembles in my hold, his breathing slowing down to short little pants as he struggles again to break free from my strong hold. I lean in lower, gently flicking my tongue over his pale neck. I feel him freeze, as I open my mouth, letting my fangs extend as I bit down into his soft skin, feeling his blood pour into my mouth and lap it up greedily. He grips the back of my shirt with shaky hands, loosening with every moment I drink his blood. I just can't get enough!

Eventually his hands let go, falling limply to his sides as his whole body stops moving as he lay motionless in my arms. I pull my fangs out, panting. Damn, I knew his blood was good, but I never knew it was _that _good.

I wipe my lips and chin off, licking up the last bit of blood I could get. I look down at the motionless body and lick Yami's wound, closing it up so he wouldn't bleed out. I then pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bathroom. I pull out a bottle written in Vampiric as to what it is as I had gotten it from one of my friends who was a healer. I opened up the bottle and placed Yami upright on the counter, holding the bottle up to his nose to let the smell wake him up. It works and I hold the bottle to his lips, forcing his mouth open and made him drink it.

Once a quarter of it was downed I pulled the bottle away. Yami coughed for a few moments, patting his chest before he glared up at me, "What the hell..*cough*...was that for?!"

I smirked, "Looks like the kitten finally got some fight into him."

He glares at me again with a slight blush, before he remembers something, "W-what are you? And what the hell did you do back there?!"

My smirk turns into a grin as I chuckle, "I, Yami, am a Vampire."

* * *

Chaos: **grins **Ah~ I love cliffhangers.

Eden: **grumbles**

Chaos: I'm just glad I actually finished this chapter in such a short time. **sighs **Well anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! (no flames please) And hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before next Wednesday. ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure

Chaos: Welp….I broke this promise didn't I? **sighs **Well, anyway, sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. I had to draw the freaking White House for this group project at school which took me forever since it was from the 1700s.

**clears throat **Anyway, thank you to _Akatsukis Demon Angel, EVIL IS AWESOME, Rainbowc, BadListener, ForeverWildfire2.0, yu-gi-ohlove3, _and _Your Twin Hashi (Guest) _for reviewing last chapter, and to all the others who reviewed chapters 1, 2 and 3. You all are great! **infinite cookies to all of you**

Hope you all enjoy! ^^

* * *

Yami stared at me for a few moments, letting what I said sink in, before he shouted, "Y-you're a what?!"

"I'm a Vampire." I grinned, showing my fangs. "I've been one my whole life."

"B-but.." he stuttered. "V-Vampires aren't r-real…"

"On the contrary." I started. "They are very much real."

His eyes were wide and scared as he tried to escape, but I grabbed his waist and pulled him back and sat him on the counter again. He kicked and screamed at me to let him go, but I didn't listen to him of course.

"Let me go you j-!" Yami started, before I silenced him by placing my lips over his.

He had instantly stopped talking *cough* bitching *cough* as a dark blush covered his cheeks. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, moving my head to the right to get a better angle of his mouth. I softly nipped at his bottom lip, making him gasp as I slipped my tongue in and teased his tongue slightly before roaming his moist cavern. I pulled back, looking into Yami's amethyst eyes which were slightly darkened.

I smirked, "Well I least I finally got you to shut up."

He blinked a few times before blushing darkly and pulled back as far he could go. I chuckled, pulling him closer and picked him up toddler style, hooking one of my arms under his butt and near his knees. He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, shifting closer.

I chuckled, going for the door, "Relax, I won't drop you."

"Says the guy who drank from me and is a freaking Vampire." Yami shot back, burying his face in the crook of my neck, his bangs tickling my cheek.

I walk us into the kitchen, setting him down gently in a chair. I go over to the counter, pulling out a can of noodles.

"Hungry?" I say to Yami, showing the can to him.

He hesitates and nods slightly as I smile, something very rare, and place the can in the microwave after taking the lid off, pressing the timer for 2 minutes and started the clock. I turn towards Yami, finding him with his head down and starting to doze off slightly. I chuckle, making his head snap up.

"What?" he snaps.

I shake my head, a smirk on my lips, "Oh nothing...just watching."

He just pouts and goes back to dozing off. I chuckle again as the microwave beeps. I take out the noodles and grab a fork, blowing on them to cool them down slightly so that Yami wouldn't burn his tongue.

I look over to find him half asleep with his eyes partially closed and breathing starting to even out a bit. I shake my head and put the noodles and fork on the table, before gently lifting Yami up and sitting in his spot and place him back my lap.

He moans slightly in protest as I smirk and kiss his lips lightly, "Oh Yami-dear, you need to eat your soup~"

A small hand comes up and bashes me over the head, "Shut up." he yawns, snuggling closer to me.

I smirk, grabbed the fork and noodles, grabbing some and held the fork up to Yami's lips and commanded, "Eat."

Yami blinks his eyes open before yawning and grabbed the fork, beginning to eat the noodles. Satisfied, I nodded and looped an arm around Yami's waist, holding him securely so he didn't fall out of my lap.

About half-way through the noodles Yami stopped, saying he was full as he set the noodles on the table. I nod, picking him up bridal style and carrying him into the living room, much to his protest.

"Put me down!"

I smirk down at him, ignoring his pleas and lay him on the couch, crawling over him and straddling his waist.

Yami looks up at me with wide eyes, saying shakily, "W-what are you doing?"

I continue to smirk, eyes glowing red in the dim lighting as I lean down to kiss his neck lightly, "I just want to have a little fun with you before you leave."

**Normal POV**

**~Lemon Start~**

Yami shivers at Yugi's words as Yugi slowly sucked on Yami's neck, biting it to create a perfect bruise. He then kissed his way up to Yami's lips, capturing them in a heated kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

While they were doing this Yugi started to tug at the end of Yami's shirt. He started to pull it up, breaking the kiss momentarily. Yami panted, a dark blush covering his cheeks at what was happening at the moment.

Yugi threw the shirt and jacket to the floor, starting to kiss his way down Yami's chest. Once he reached one of the nipples he sucked on it lightly, getting Yami to arch his back and moan. Once Yugi was finished with the first he went to the second, giving it the same treatment while his hand went up to the abandoned one to play with. By this time Yami was gasping at moaning at Yugi's actions.

Yugi kissed down Yami's stomach until he reached his navel, dipping his tongue in several times before he couldn't go in further. He kissed down further until he couldn't go any further from Yami's pants being in the way. Smirking he started to unbuckle Yami's pants, sliding them down along with his boxers. He looked up, finding Yami having a blush still on his face and sliding his hands to Yugi's to get him to go further.

Yugi smirked and thought, _'So he's enjoying it.'_

Yugi slid Yami's pants and boxers off, along with his shoes and socks, leaving Yami naked below him. He leaned down, taking Yami's member in his mouth, slowly starting to suck.

"Yugi!" Yami moaned, grabbing Yugi's hair and trying to buck up, but was prevented by hands on his hips.

Yugi smirked around Yami's member, ignoring the slight tug in his hair, and took Yami deeper in his mouth and started to suck.

After a few minutes of slow torturous sucking Yami couldn't take it anymore and said in a shaky voice, "Y-Yugi...p-please.."

With that plea Yugi decided to stop torturing Yami and deep throttled him, getting Yami to scream, "YUGI!" and getting him to cum.

Yugi swallowed all of Yami, sitting up straight and untangled Yami's hands from his hair. He smirked, looking down at a panting Yami. He kissed Yami's forehead lightly before whispering in his ear, "Preparation or pleasure?"

Yami panted a bit more, looking Yugi in the eyes and blushed saying, "P-pleasure."

Yugi smirked, leaning forward and let Yami wrap his arms around his neck. He then let Yami undress him, first taking off his shirt and then his pants and boxers. Yugi kicked his shoes and socks off, watching as Yami blushed at seeing his naked body. Yugi leaned forward, capturing Yami's lips in a kiss, slowly thrusting his way into Yami's body.

Yami felt tears prickle his eyes at the pain that was making its way to his lower back, as he tightened his hold on Yugi's neck. Yugi didn't stop until he was in and to the hilt. He waited for Yami to adjust to the new feeling, but was finding it hard to stay still from the heat and tightness clamping his member.

Soon Yami had adjusted, nudging his hips forward to get Yugi to move. Yugi understood, slowly raising his hips and slammed back down, nailing Yami's prostate almost right away.

Yami moaned loudly, tightening his arms around Yugi's neck as Yugi lifted Yami's thighs so he could thrust in deeper.

"Y-Yugi...Please! Go harder! F-faster!" Yami begged, thrusting up.

Yugi obeyed, thrusting in harder and faster, getting Yami to make so many sounds with an occasional moan or two coming from him.

Soon Yami felt himself reaching his end as he shakily said, "Y-Yugi...I-I'm c-coming…"

Yugi panted, reaching down between their fast moving bodies to pump Yami's member in time with his fast thrusts.

With that Yami couldn't take anymore as he screamed, "YUGI!", spilling his seed over their stomachs.

Yugi also felt his end nearing as he groaned, "YAMI!", spilling his seed into Yami.

**~Lemon End~**

Both stayed still for a long time until Yugi pulled out, sitting up straight panting. He looked over to Yami, finding him starting to fall asleep after what they just did. He smiled slightly, picking him up, along with all their discarded clothes, carrying him to his room where he could rest, not knowing the chain of events that would happen the next day.

* * *

Chaos: Ha! I finished this in a day! That must be a new record!

Eden: **groans**

Chaos: Shut up you limey fruit cake. Right, anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And look at that, I even added a lemon. ^^

Also, can anyone guess why Yugi decided to have his 'fun' with Yami? Let's see who can get it right! ^_^

Please review! (and no flames please!)


	5. Chapter 5: How To Please A Vampire

Chaos: Hehe...Hi guys ^_^'

Eden: She forgot about the story.

Chaos: No I didn't!...Okay maybe I did, but I'm back now! And I finally got some ideas, though I still don't know where this story is actually going! :D

Eden: Do you have to be so enthusiastic about _everything?_

Chaos: **knocks Eden out **Anyway~ Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and maybe I'll even post another chapter since I made you guys wait more than two months for this chapter. ;)

Also, shoutout to _Akatsukis Demon Angel, yu-gi-ohlove3, _and _BadListener _for getting the answer to the question from last chapter correct! :3

* * *

Yami moaned, waking up to the sun shining brightly in his face. With a groan, he placed an arm over his eyes to block out the bright light.

A small muffled groan was heard next to him, as Yami turned his head, finding Yugi having his face buried in a pillow. Shifting slightly, Yami laid his head down once again, as images from last night flashed before his eyes, making him blush darkly. Another groan was heard, as strong arms tightened around his waist, pulling him into a warm and strong chest. He felt Yugi shift, as his forehead came to rest at his upper neck, breath tickling Yami's skin.

Shuddering, Yami squirmed slightly, which did nothing except making Yugi's arms tighten around him. A tongue came out to lick and nip at Yami's neck, forcing a whine from him.

"Stop~" Yami whined, squirming even more in Yugi's hold.

"Mhmm...why?" Yugi muttered, continuing to tease Yami's neck.

Yami pushed Yugi away, a blush on his face, "I thought I already gave you some last night?"

Yugi smirked, holding Yami's waist and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, making Yami moan. The kiss broke a few minutes later, leaving Yami panting with a light blush on his cheeks. Yugi chuckled, nuzzling Yami eskimo-style before sitting up, making Yami blush darkly and turn his head away.

Yugi smirked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing.." Yami mumbled.

Yugi smirked, dragging Yami onto his lap and nuzzled his neck, placing light kisses on his neck.

"Want some breakfast?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, climbing out of Yugi's lap and rummaged through his drawers, trying to find something to wear. In the end he just chose to wear one of Yugi's shirts, which reached his hips as he searched for his boxers from last night, putting them on since Yugi's would fall off him and he didn't want Yugi getting horny. He yawned before shivering slightly, snuggling into the warmth of Yugi's shirt.

Yami felt arms wrap around his middle and looked behind him, finding Yugi fully dressed and sighed a bit with a smile, turning around and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. He heard Yugi chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, holding him close.

Yami hummed, "You're really warm."

Yugi chuckled, picking Yami up bridal style and carrying him downstairs. He gently placed Yami on the kitchen counter and began to cook some eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and sausage.

Yami blinked, "Why are you making so much?"

Without turning away from the stove, "My friends are coming over with their mates."

"Mates?" Yami repeated, furrowing his brow.

Yugi stopped stirring the eggs and said slowly, "...yes...mates…"

"As in, lovers?" Yami said lowly.

Yugi nodded hesitantly, going back to stirring the eggs.

A few minutes later, the door busted open, making Yami jump as chattering was heard coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Yug! Ya finally getting some action with Yams?" A blond haired male shouted, flinging an arm over Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi turned his head towards the male, his eye twitching as the male sweat dropped, backing away with his hands up in a defensive manner, "Sorry man."

Yugi just sighed and went back to cooking.

**Yugi's POV**

I sigh as I go back to making breakfast, ignoring Joey and the others. I can see Yami's confused look out of the corner of my eye and I know he's wondering who the others are.

I smile a bit and finished making the food, grabbing a few plates and placing and even amount of food on everyone's plates (I had to make a lot since Joey, Seto, Atemu, Heba, Malik, Marik, Ryo and Bakura were coming over, and Joey had an endless appetite as it is).

After I place the plates in front of everyone, I grab Yami off the counter and sit down at the table with him in my lap. I see Malik smirk at us as Yami blushes lightly, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"So, I heard you two finally did 'it' last night~" Bakura teases with a smirk.

I glare at him and throw a hand rag at him, "Yes, now stop pestering us."

"So, Yami, did you enjoy it?" Marik asks.

Yami drops his fork and covers his mouth.

"You alright?" Malik asks.

Yami shakes his head vigorously and jumps off my lap, running to the trashcan and retching into it.

Everyone in the room stopped eating breakfast. I was confused along with my friends and their mates.

Once Yami had finished retching his guts out I got up from the table to comfort him. In a way, it almost felt like last night had done something to Yami physically and now he was taking the aftermath of last night. If this gets any worse then I'll have to look this up from back then in that book.

Seconds later Yami began retching again while I rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

**~Normal POV~**

The other vampires at the table stole worried glances at each other, like they knew something was up yet they didn't want to tell Yugi just yet. In fact they would wait a few more weeks to see if this would get worse from here on out.

Yami was pretty sure that he was done puking, going to wash his face and mouth upstairs before returning with, this time with some kind of pants, but before Yami had returned Yugi turned to his friends and their own mates, wondering if they knew something about this.

All shrugged in unison, hiding the fact that they might have known something but was not very sure of it.

Yugi had sensed Yami return to the kitchen, turning his head around to meet his return "How you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

Yami half nodded "Yeah somewhat, I don't know what that was all about. I just ate some sausage and then I was at the trash can." Yami replied rubbing his stomach, trying to calm it down yet it wouldn't solve anything.

Yugi lead Yami back to the table, seating him on his lap once again.

The others shrugged, pushing the thought to the back of their minds until it was time when Yugi needed to look up what was wrong with his mate.

Yami didn't dare try the sausage or bacon again, even though he was a big fan for bacon in the morning. You could almost see the tears flowing down Yami's eyes in his mind.

Breakfast continued without any more false alarms.

**~1 hour later; after breakfast~**

Yami sighed as he laid down on the couch, trying to ease his still aching stomach. He had thrown up two more times during the hour and he still couldn't find the cause of it.

Yugi sat down next to him, stroking his love's hair with his fingers and gently kissed his forehead, "How you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Yami moaned slightly, "Sore and nauseous/sick."

Yugi sighed, watching as the others left as Atemu said, "I'll see you later Yugi. Hope you feel better Yami." as he closed the door behind him.

**~With the others~**

Atemu sighed as he closed the door behind him, the others casting glances at him.

"You worried about Yami?" Malik asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yeah. I know Yugi wouldn't intentionally hurt Yami, but I'm just worried for him. Yugi has never had a mate before, nonetheless gotten one-...erm..ya know."

Everyone nodded, "Yeah.."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Heba asked.

"I hope so…." Atemu commented.

**~With Yugi and Yami~**

Yami moaned as Yugi nuzzled his neck, gently licking his pulse point.

"Yugi stop~" Yami whined.

Yugi chuckled, sitting up and pulling Yami into his lap and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Yami however broke the kiss panting, "W-wait….h-have the others left yet?"

Raising a brow with a slight chuckle, Yugi closed his eyes as Yami could see a faint red glow illuminating underneath his eyelids, before they reopened as Yugi said, "No, they're sitting on the front porch.", as he turned his head towards the windows/door and shouted, "Guys! Get off my front lawn/porch now!"

"No!" Came simultaneous shouts back.

"I said now!"

"NO!"

"I. Said. NOW!"

Yelps were heard from the loud, booming sound of Yugi's shout as Yami sweat dropped, already imagining all of them scampering/running away from the house and off his lawn/porch.

Shaking his head, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Yugi smirked, nuzzling Yami's neck as he let out a moan, placing light kisses along his jawline and neck.

"Hmm….want to have a 'little fun' before I have to go with the others?~" Yugi purred.

Yami blushed, but a smirk was evident on his face as he dragged Yugi upstairs into their room to have their 'little fun.'

* * *

Chaos: Yes I finally finished this! Hallelujah!

Big thanks to _BadListener _for helping with this chapter (from where Yami is retching his guts out to where breakfast ends) I was on serious writer's block before she helped, so thank her too!

I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review on your way out! (no flames please!)


	6. Chapter 6: Arising Trouble

**Chaos: Heh heh heh….hey guys….**

**Eden: *checks calendar* ….you better start running….**

**Chaos: Way ahead of you.**

**Tma: While Chaos is being chased by an angry mob, I hope you all enjoy this chapter that she abandoned for about 4 months before coming back to it, and the story she completely abandoned for at least 5-6 months. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami panted, closing his eyes as a dark flush covered his cheeks. Yugi chuckled from above him, pulling out of him as he laid down next to him.

Yami hummed contently as Yugi wrapped his arms around him. He licked his neck, a moan passing Yami's lips as he tried to push Yugi away.

"Come on….we already went 4 rounds….I'm all tired out…." Yami said, well rather whined.

Yugi let out another chuckle, pulling Yami close to him as he rested his head on his chest.

"Didn't you say you have to go somewhere with the others later?" Yami said, his voice being muffled by Yugi's chest.

Yugi stroked his love's hair, "Yes. But I don't have to care nor do I care."

Yami rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss Yugi, which turned into a full blown-out make-out session as Yugi's hand traveled down to grip Yami's butt. Yami's eyes widened as a small gasp passed his lips, allowing Yugi's tongue to slip in. Yami moaned softly, their tongues playing with each other as Yugi rubbed Yami's hip bones with his thumbs.

Yami reluctantly broke the kiss a minute later, panting lightly with a dark flush still covering his cheeks, "Stop Yugi, I'm tired. And you have to go with the others and don't say you aren't because you are and that's final. Understood?"

Yugi moaned in complaint and whined, "Do I have to?"

Yami rolled his eyes with a huff, "Yes, you do, now get up, clean up, and get dressed."

Yugi grumbled, "Yes, mother." as he got up - albeit reluctantly - and grabbed his dirty clothes, putting them on before grabbing some clean ones, going into the bathroom connecting to their room to wash and change quickly as to not get Yami even more riled up than he already was.

"I heard that!" Yami shouted, as Yugi winced slightly and closed the door, but left it open just a crack just in case.

Sighing, Yugi started the shower, placing his clean clothes on the closed toilet seat and started to take off his dirty ones, placing them on the rug. He stepped into the shower, groaning/grunting as the lukewarm water pelted his back like tiny needles, soothing his sore muscles. He braced himself against the tiled wall with his hands, resting his forehead against the cold tiles.

He heard the curtains open, looking up to find Yami standing there, completely clothed as he sat on the rim of the tub. Yugi blinked kneeling down so he was in a squatting position in front of Yami.

"Something the matter, Yami?" he asked.

Yami shook his head, placing a hand on Yugi's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Yugi leaned into the touch, placing a larger hand over Yami's smaller. Yami sat Yugi down in the swimming pool-like tub, turning off the shower head and turned on the faucet, filling the bathtub up quickly.

Yugi sighed, leaning back and let his arms rest on his stomach under the water, "This is much better." as he sunk deeper into the water.

Yami chuckled slightly, "Then why didn't you just do this in the first place?" as he gently rubbed Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi shrugged, relaxing into the sensation of Yami's massage and closing his eyes. He failed to notice the blank look in his lover's eyes or the small grin that crept onto his face. The next thing he knew, the soothing rubbing on his shoulders stopped as small hands gripped his head, started to push him under the water.

Yugi's eyes widened in alarm, trying to push himself back up, but Yami kept pushing him under with surprising strength Yugi didn't know he had. Yugi struggled to keep afloat as Yami kept pushing him under like he was trying to _purposely _drown Yugi.

'_Dammit, what's gotten into him?!' _Yugi thought, his mind thinking rapidly on what to do. Yami was a lot stronger than he realized, at least, that's what Yugi was seeing so far. But he couldn't believe it. The Yami he knew - although for a very short time - was caring, gentle, sweet, kind-

Okay, maybe not so much those last two, but still.

Yami would never do this. It was like he was being brainwashed. Though he seemed perfectly fine when Yugi has left him in his bed just a few minutes prior.

Odd.

_Very_ odd.

* * *

**Chaos: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I wanted you all to have something for this year. And as a Christmas present too since it still is technically Christmas. ^^**

**I hope you all enjoyed this **_**short **_**chapter, and I hope you will all stick around for the future chapters of this story, and some of my others! :)**

**Review!**


End file.
